Remember Me - Plegarias de una nación
by Dameherzen
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que impulsa a una persona a vivir? Una persona nace, y cada día de su vida se va planteando metas. El día a día es una carrera de logros y derrotas, en donde cada una previene a la otra. Pero… ¿Qué impulsa a una nación a "vivir"?


# Primero..Les quiero agradecer mucho a las que les gustó mí primer fanfic uwú, espero poder seguir así, realmente me motivaron mucho. Y para ser franca, no planeaba escribir dentro de unos días más, pero… bueno, fue algo gracioso, iba a entrar a mí cuenta de Fanfiction y mientras ponía mis datos, al apretar "remember me" me imaginé a un Arthur gritando eso, siendo así como un montón de ideas comenzaron a fluir solo por apretar un recuadro xD Bueno, a cada uno le baja la inspiración como puede no más uwú xD.

En fin, espero que les guste.#

¿Qué es lo que impulsa a una persona a vivir? Una persona nace, y cada día de su vida se va planteando metas. El día a día es una carrera de logros y derrotas, en donde cada una previene a la otra.

Pero… ¿Qué impulsa a una nación a "vivir"? ¿Su pueblo? Sí, ellos amaban a su gente, y por ellos muchas veces debían dar un sinfín de sacrificios que ni si quiera eran notados… pero no era eso por lo que vivían.

Entregados en forma humana, y maldecidos a sentimientos y sensaciones de humanos por toda la eternidad ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué pretender algo que no eran?

Una persona, con un día completamente miserable puede ser capaz de quitarse la vida. Pero una nación que vivía lo que personas ya ni si quiera podían imaginar… Siglos de experiencias amargas, años y años de lágrimas contenidas, de gritos ahogados.

Prisioneros de su propia tristeza, de su propia felicidad.

Al final, uno en esas circunstancias aprende a controlar sus propias emociones, las emociones de su pueblo. Los dolores y el hambre propios, y los de toda una nación.

Un pequeño Inglaterra se encontraba entre lo que parecía una vieja madriguera, la cual fue manipulada por el mismo para buscarse un escondite. Su rostro estaba cubierto por el resto de lágrimas que quedaron. Se dedicaba a observar fijamente el cielo, nublado para variar.

La rabia, la tristeza, la impotencia… Todo había desaparecido. Si aparecía alguno de sus hermanos en ese momento le daba absolutamente igual. Incluso dejó de esforzarse por sacarse una flecha que tenía atravesada en el pecho y de los pocos intentos no pudo quitar.

-Joven Inglaterra… Mírese…¿Por qué no va al río a lavarse la cara y se despeja un poco?- Le sugirió con una dulce voz una pequeña hada que se había sentado en el borde de una raíz.

-No quiero…- Respondió con una voz neutra.

-Tiene razón. Joven Inglaterra, ¿Qué podemos hacer para animarlo?- Preguntó otra hada, tratando de contagiarle su alegría. De vez en cuando funcionaba.

-¿Podrían permitirme dormir?-

-¿Dormir? Joven Inglaterra, usted no es de tener siestas…- Cuestionó una.

-Dejadle. ¿No ves que está cansado?- Regañó otra.

Es cierto. Aun para una nación, siendo un menor era recomendable tomar siestas y alimentarse adecuadamente. Cuidarse como un falso humano, era más bien la idea. Pero Inglaterra ante tantas invasiones y su tierra decadente, había tenido que crecer rápido. Si pues bien, las naciones no gozaban de lo que muchos presumían de "Infancia". A muchos se les daba las cosas fáciles y prácticamente regaladas a comparación de otros.

-No será una siesta- Susurró el menor- Quiero dormir por siempre. Dormir ahora y no volver a abrir los ojos- Dio a explicar cerrando suavemente los ojos, esperando que se cumpliera su pedido. Las hadas le observaron algo estupefactas y hasta con compasión.

-Joven Inglaterra… No piense así. Además sabe que tampoco podemos hacer eso.- Dijo una rompiendo la silenciosa tensión que se había formado. Se acercó junto con otras hadas hasta la flecha y rompieron la punta para que así se le hiciera más fácil quitársela, acción que no podrían realizar a menos que el menor se levantara del suelo húmedo.

- Eso es, ¿Cómo saldrá su pueblo adelante si usted se viene abajo?-

-No me importa el pueblo, no me importa nada. ¡No quiero!- Exclamó comenzando a sollozar nuevamente.

Su llanto no se detuvo en varios minutos más, para ese entonces, las hadas habían preferido dejarle un rato a solas.

Un cielo nublado, al igual que todos los días de hace más de trecientos años. Dolores insoportables, no sería la primera vez que tendría una flecha entre medio del pecho. Un llanto que no sería escuchado por nadie. Plegarias que quedarían en el aire.

¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué la creación de tan desdichadas existencias?

Ellos eran nada más que un símbolo de su nación. Sus caídas, sus victorias. Los aprendizajes y las huellas dejadas, no iban a ser para ellos, siempre serían de alguien y para alguien más, sin si quiera saber si serán recordados o pisoteados con la historia. Entonces..

¿Por qué?

#Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. De todas las naciones por alguna razón, solo se me ocurrió escribir algo así sobre Arthur uwú.

Habrán más capítulos de esto así que no dejen de seguir. Comenten que les pareció, se acepta cualquier critica 3 #


End file.
